


Daddy Issues

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Midnight gets thrown into a conversation that he's not mentally prepared for.
Relationships: Midnight/Larcade Dragneel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Daddy Issues

"Here," Erik said, plunking his best friend down at a cafe table already occupied by a now-bewildered blonde man in the midst of reading a book. "You two are gonna have a lot to talk about. I suggest starting with your daddy issues. Lot of common ground there." Without saying anything further, he abruptly turned and walked away.

Macbeth stared at his friend's rapid retreat, blinking once or twice. It wasn't uncommon for Erik to act more than a little unhinged at times thanks to his hearing magic, but this was a new one for him. And it was certainly not an apt time to be sidetracked on their mission, given how deep the cultist ties ran in Alvarez-

"Excuse me," his table companion said, lowering his book, "but who are you?"

Struggling to keep his annoyance at Erik smothered, Macbeth grit out, "Macbeth. And my friend just now was Erik. And you?"

The other man peered at him for a long moment, during which Macbeth let out a massive yawn. Too many hours and not enough sleep was catching up to him.

"Larcade," the other man finally introduced.

…Why did that name sound so familiar? Macbeth didn't know all that many people outside his work, so that left very few options as to where he'd heard it before. Did Erik actually drop him off with someone relevant to their cause? If so, he would have liked some sort of heads up!

Macbeth cleared his throat, unsure how to proceed. Normally Erik or Sorano or Meredy did the talking and recon, since they were less recognizable than Jellal and the most sociable members of their group. "Sorry about my friend," he offered tentatively. "Erik's got a screw loose." Although he was generally right on the money.

"What is 'daddy issues'?" Larcade questioned, nearly floored Macbeth and knocking his train of thought clear from his head. "And why do we both have them?"

Macbeth started to sweat. "Well, that's…" His eyes slipped away from Larcade's intense gaze, and he silently cursed Erik. Which is when Macbeth finally took note of the title of the book Larcade had been perusing. "How To Make 100 Friends."

"Yes. Ajeel said it would help me assimilate after being in the basement most of my life."

Oh dear lord. "And why were you in a basement?" He wasn't actually sure he wanted to know the answer.

Larcade shrugged. "It's where I was born."

Dammit all. Erik really was on the money with this.

They definitely had some things in common, all right.


End file.
